


Hidden Plans

by EnnaRedyns



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaRedyns/pseuds/EnnaRedyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female human with immortal life visits Elrond when he calls her for the meeting. She will follow the Fellowship but without them knowing. How long can she keep it up? What if Legolas sees her in Moria. She protects him. He falls in love. Hear the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Plans

Disclaimer. I do not own Lord of the Rings. If I did then... a LOT of things would happen that didn't. yeah. Please review and flame I don't care. But if you do flame at least make it a good reason. I own my own character and what ever does not seem to belong in the actual book or movie.

Chapter One - Arriving at Rivendell

She was nervous when she came to the entrance of Rivendell. She was on a black horse and she was dressed in all black. From a distance she looked like one of the nine. The only reason people knew she was not one was because they saw that she had a horse with a white tail.

She moodily started to grumble. She was going to castrate Elrond when she saw him. He KNEW she did not want to be at the meeting. She knew her mate was there and he did not know he had a mate. It would be torture... sigh. She would have to stay on the balcony and make sure she did not jump him or try to destroy the damned ring. Yes, she could destroy the ring. Hell, anyone of her race could. Not that they would or anything, because they thought it would be a waste of time. Besides, who honestly thought tracking down the ring; evading nine annoying undead Nazgul, finding a way into Mordor, and throwing the ring into Mount Doom was fun! (AN: Ari stop waving your hand like you have a twitching disorder! Better yet just get back into the story.)

Sighing she got off her horse and told Meryl to go to the stable and get comfortable. Ariana walked to the fountain and sat down drumming her fingers as she waited for Elrond. She smirked smugly, knowing he did not see her coming and would be coming because he would find her horse in the stable. She loved it when no one knew what she was doing. This did not happen often in her homeland, as quite a few of her kind were seers.

She began humming and grinned madly as she saw Elrond walking toward her with an expression of absolute shock and she could tell he was nervous. "Neh, why so nervous El?" She said as she walked up to Elrond. She hid a laugh as she saw him avoid her glance. She then said smugly, "You had no idea I would be here so early did you?" He looked at her in irritation and said grudgingly, "No I had no inclination that you would be here so soon. I saw you coming as the meeting was beginning. It seems I am incorrect... again."

Ariana grinned sadistically and said, "Of course your vision was wrong. When is it ever right when it comes to me? Then again, it could have something to do with the fact that I am not even supposed to be here." At her words Elrond looked at her in suspicion and said, "Did you runaway again? Or are you here for a different reason?" He had an uneasy feeling she was not here because she was running away, but because of a more personal reason. Her grin suddenly left her face and her whole manner changed drastically. She looked at him grimly and said, "I think it is time for me to assist this world. No matter how doomed I think this place is."

Elrond rolled his eyes and said, "I should have known that you were just roaming around." He noticed she was having a hard time staying awake so he sighed and said, "I assume you will want to go to your normal resting spot? I do not see why you cannot sleep in a bed like the rest of the civilized people." At this Ariana put her hand on her hip and answered mischievously, "But if I slept at night then when would I be able to deal with your sons?" Elrond paled and said, "All I ask is that you do not, under any reason, blow anything up, light anything on fire, freeze anything, and ABOVE ALL do NOT hang my sons from the roof."

Ariana looked at him putting an angelic face on, that made Elrond have to hold his breath so he would not laugh out loud, and said, "Who me? Why would I ever hang your sons from the roof?"

"You do realize that you did not deny anything, right?" a voice said from behind her. Ariana spun around and punched the unfortunate victim square in the face. Blinking she noticed it was Aragorn, so she put her hand in front of his, now bleeding, nose and her hand glowed blue as she healed him. She grinned sheepishly at Aragorn and said, "At least it wasn't your jaw this time." Aragorn glared at her and muttered, "Yes it is a good thing but it is a pity that it was not you."

Ariana glanced at Aragorn and was about to make a snide remark when Elrond spoke, "Now is not the time for your childish arguments. The Elves of Mirkwood have arrived." Aragorn glanced sideways at Ariana he was concerned that his arrival would upset her. Ariana looked straight at Elrond, and he noticed that she had gone a little pale, and she said, "If you need me I will be... in the garden." She said nodding, "Yes, I think the garden would be a great place to be." Muttering to herself, she walked away from them. Elrond watched as she walked away and then he turned to Aragorn and said wearily, "I do hope she will be alright because she's been acting really edgy and alert…" Before he could finish Ariana had returned and said to Elrond, "By the way, try to make sure the dwarf doesn't use his ax in the meeting. I will be late so I will not see it." With that she turned around and disappeared into the garden.

Aragorn stared at Elrond as they walked towards the entryway where the Mirkwood elves would arrive. "Why does she suddenly not want to see him? She used to always want a glimpse of him. Do you think something happened?" Aragorn said to Elrond as the elves rode into Rivendell. "I do not know, I have a suspicion it is not good though. Can you not see that she is not who she was the last time we saw her?"

******************************************SCENE CHANGE********************************************************************

Ariana walked briskly to her favorite tree in the garden, the Rowan tree. She had planted it the second time she came to Rivendell. She had decided she liked it here so she marked it with her tree so she would remember where to go. That was before Sauron had decided to make that damned ring of his. Honestly, she thought, what was with all the dark lords and trying to conquer the world? Couldn't they come up with something more original? At any rate, Ariana thought darkly to herself, it was her duty to make sure everything happened like it should and she would be damned if she let it go astray. As it was, she did not like the way the events would fall. She was even more nervous because if she decided to go with Elrond's plan then the future she had seen could very well be for naught. She sat in the tree, staring aimlessly up at the stars. She watched as a shooting star passed through her vision. What was that human legend about shooting stars? Oh yes. She thought amused. If you see shooting stars, make a wish and it will come true. Ha, it was laughable. (AN: Well duh. You did laugh. BTW In Japan if you see a shooting star you have to wish three times before it vanishes in order for it to come true. :D) Stars are too fast to be wished on. However, there was a small part of her that thought that¸ just maybe , if she wished for her mate to…. No. She sighed dejectedly. There was no way for it to work. His father was too protective of his son. She laughed morbidly. She knew this because his father was the one to tell her. She began to remember how it all started when she felt the wind softly caress her, as if wanting to share a secret.

As the wind began to get stronger she realized that she was hearing a voice. It was muffled, but she could tell the voice was earnestly calling for someone. Ariana stood in the tree listening to the voice, when it stopped. She leaned farther out of the tree to see if the voice would return.

She stood perfectly still as she realized it was getting closer. As she listened trying to figure out whose voice it is, she gasped. She would have fallen out of the tree if it had not been for her harsh grip on one of the branches. She had realized whom it was that was calling. It was HIM! She covered her mouth so as not to give away her position when she noticed the bushes close her were shaking. She started to sweat when she realized he would find her. She did not think she was ready to talk to him yet.

***************************************POV CHANGE********************************************************************

Prince Legolas Greenleaf (AN: Funny how his name Legolas means Greenleaf and his last name is Greenleaf, isn't it?) walked out of the bushes with a saddened look on his face. He appeared to be deep in thought as he looked in every direction searching for someone. It was then that he realized that there was someone in the trees. He began to get climb the tree when he noticed who it was. Lying there was none other than Ariana Chellmar. He stared at her in awe. She was lying in the tree wearing a pale sea green nightgown that fluttered in the wind. The moonlight was illuminating her long red-black hair. To him, in that instant Ariana looked like an angelic pixie. He looked at her face and noticed how serene she looked. He thought that he might be intruding until he noticed her chocolate brown eyes were closed. He gasped and touched her cheek worriedly. He began to worry that she was ill because of how cold she felt when she moved. Her eyes began to open, much to his relief, and as she awakened she moved back. Legolas was worried he had scared her so he opened his mouth to reassure her, when she began to fall. She had not remembered that she was in a tree. He grabbed her and jumped down to the ground safely. Ariana jumped back and just stared at him. He looked back into her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to see into his soul. She opened her mouth to talk when he glanced down at her lips. He couldn't help but notice how soft they looked. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked and what she would taste like when he came to his senses. He should not be thinking about her like that! He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He noticed she closed her rosy pink lips and saw that she was frowning slightly. He blushed as she continued to stare.

*****************************************POV CHANGE**********************************************************************

Ariana noticed the bush begin to shake and lied down closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and slowed her heart rate. She heard Legolas pause. She wondered what he was doing, and desperately wanted to open her eyes and find out. However, she knew better. He was an elf and would be able to tell she was awake if she even so much as moved a finger. She felt the branch she was on dip as Legolas climbed onto it. She heard him gasp and wondered if she looked bad or if he had figured out she was faking. She could not stop herself from moving when she felt Legolas touch her cheek. She opened her eyes and moved back, hoping to distance herself from her mate. (AN: It frustrates me that I can't just have Ariana grab Legolas and proceed to make out with him. It would probably scare him half to death. He doesn't even know how he feels poor thing… Actually he thinks she is taken. 3:) heheh) She noticed he opened his mouth and began to quicken her steps. There was no way she wanted to end up talking to him. He would ask her too many questions and she was not ready to answer any of them. She took another step back and realized to her utter horror she had forgotten that she was in a tree. Damn it. If I die like this I am going to be pissed. Who honestly wants to die by falling out of a tree? Her eyes widened as she looked at Legolas's horror stricken face. The next thing she knew the world had spun and she was safely on the ground. When she realized she was still in Legolas's arms, she jumped slightly back and stared at him. She started to open her mouth to ask him why he was here, when he shook his head and blushed. She closed her mouth and looked at him curiously. She continued to stare at him wondering what was wrong with him.

OKAY! So I Know this is not very long. I am planning to update this little by little cause I am not very good at writing. Ideas, I rock at. Little one shots, hell yeah! Chapter length novels, not so much. Yeah anyway moving on. If you Flame me I don't care. Mainly cause well, I don't know you so I don't need to listen to you. That and I don't check my reviews often cause I have short term memory loss or something. yeah. I feel like Deidara from Naruto. lol. ANYWAY, this is not the end of the chapter. I just am having a hard time writing the first couple chapters. Once we reach the mountain I'll be fine. :D hehehehe. so yeah. Also I want to know what people think I should make Ariana. Should she be a pixie, elf, human, some sort of magic welder (She ain't gunna be a witch or mage. They arent very powerful. Heck Gandalf is most likely a high end sorcerer, low end enchanter. Also I don't know if I should use courting rituals/stuff or not. And if so which ones? Oh and can someone PM me what a beta reader is? I think I might need one. :D


End file.
